


If We Walk Down This Road (We'll Be Lover's For Sure)

by Narrylover93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Loss, M/M, Romance, Sex, break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrylover93/pseuds/Narrylover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry lost his best friend five years ago because he came out to him, he was devastated. Now Harry is in Uni and trying to live his life without his best friend, but when Niall gets into a terrible accident, fate may bring them together once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Lost You

_*Five Years Ago*_

_He was my best friend. He was the happiness to my life. I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me, well except for one thing: my sexuality. I’ve tried so hard to keep it from him, but every day that I don’t tell him, it just eats me more and more alive and I don’t know how much longer I can keep it in. I have to tell him, I just know for a fact that once I do, our friendship will be over._

_He comes over to my house that night and he can immediately tell that something is wrong. I turn off the TV and look at him._

_“Niall, there is something that I need to tell you,” I say softly._

_He looks over at me, concern clearly written all over his face. I swallow deeply and process what I am about to tell him._

_“What is it Haz?” he asks._

_Well, it is either now or never._

_“I’m gay,” I tell him. I look over at him and his face is dead. I have never seen him look like that before, never in my life have I seen him so upset. He slowly gets up from the couch and walks out the door and ultimately, walks out of my life forever._

*Present Day*

The wind nips at me as I walk across campus to class. Why did it have to be so far away from my dorm? The wind howls away, like a baby wolf looking for its mother. Little flakes of snow start to fall from the sky and dust the ground in an everlasting blanket of white, that’s what I like to think anyway.

The warmth of the Comm building immediately envelops me and I am so glad that I have finally made it to class. I pull my beanie off my head and shake my hair, trying to get rid of my infamous hat hair but it really is no use, these stupid curls prevent that from happening.

I sling my backpack further up my shoulder and walk down the decorated hallway filled with photos and written articles of the people that have taken classes here. I stop at room 118 and sigh; it is time for another boring day.

I make my way to the back of the class and drop my bag on the ground and pull out my Journalism notebook. Don’t get me wrong, I love writing and hope to pursue a career in it one day, but this class is just so boring! I have learned everything already that the professor has taught us when I was in high school.

Professor Getty walks in the class then and we immediately begin the day’s lesson. I take all the notes that I need and then just wait for him to give us our assignment for the week. I begin doodling in the corner of my notebook when I start to get bored in class. My notebook is literally filled with countless and pointless doodles that I have done from class.

Professor Getty gives us our assignment and then dismisses us from class. I pack up everything in my bag and make my way out of class and to the cafeteria for lunch with my friend, Liam.

The wind nips at my exposed skin when I exit the building and I pop my beanie back on my head and make my way over the library real quick to get a cup of coffee.

The woman politely takes my order and gives me my caramel macchiato and I leave the library. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I quickly pull it out to see who it is from.

_I won’t be able to make it to lunch today, have to work on an assignment. – Li_

I sigh and shoot him a quick reply and then place the phone back into my pocket. I bring the warm cup of coffee to my lips and let the warmth of the liquid travel throughout my body and warm me up.

I walk past the student center and to the cafeteria and wait in line for lunch to begin. Today is Wednesday, which means that they are serving Mandarin Orange Chicken for lunch, along with all the other stuff that we could have. This dining hall is like a buffet, you just get your card scanned and then you can eat whatever you want. It really is nice, except the meal plans are so god damn expensive.

I grab a plate of the chicken with white rice and find a table in the back of the dining hall and set my stuff down with it. I pull out my notebook and begin working on my journalism assignment for the week when I hear the chair across from me scrape across the floor. I look up from my work and smile when I see who it is.

“Hey Louis,” I say with a smile.

Louis smiles back at me and throws his bag on the back of his chair and then slides in.

“How’s it going today Hazza?” he asks me. I shrug my shoulders, which is what I normally  do when Louis asks me that question every day.

“Just working on my journalism assignment that Getty gave us,” I tell him.

He nods his head and then takes a bite of his hamburger and then stuffs a few fries into his mouth.

“Another boring assignment for the week huh?” he pointed out.

I just nod my head and take a bite of my chicken.

“The assignment this week is to write about something important that happened in our past,” I mentioned. I really didn’t want to work on this assignment because nothing really important has happened in my past other than Niall walking out of my life and me never hearing from him again.

“Have you thought about what you are going to write about?” he questions. I shake my head and take another bite of my chicken.

Louis and I sit in silence for the rest of our meal and then he takes off for his next class while I am free for the rest of the day. I make my way back to my dorm room and then throw my backpack against the far wall and plop down on the sofa in the main living area.

I turn on the TV and try to find something interesting to watch but nothing seems to be on so I just shut it off and decide to go to the gym to get my daily workout in. I change into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and then pack my gym clothes into a bag and head over to the Wellness Center where the gym is located.

The snow has picked up when I step outside and I zip up my jacket and stuff my hands in my pockets to keep them warm. I am relieved when I make it to the gym and I smile at the woman who is running the desk. I hand over my student ID and she scans it into the computer and tells me that I have an hour until I have to leave. I smile at her and then head to the locker room to change into my workout clothes.

I walk upstairs after I have changed and then plug in my headphones. I select my workout playlist and then I start jogging around the track. I jog around the track for about ten minutes and then decide that I should lift some weights. I am sweaty at this point so I take off my shirt and tuck it inside of my shorts. I pick up a couple of twenty pound weights and get to my usual routine. Another half hour passes and I decide to call it a day and head back to the locker room for a shower.

I turn on the water and set it to the right temperature and I let the hot water relax my muscles after what I put them through. I grab the soap that I brought and wash off all the sweat and grime from my workout.

I wrap a towel around my waist and quickly dry myself off. I get dressed and then head back to my dorm again. The snow has started falling heavier and now there is a thick blanket of snow covering the ground. Great, looks like I won’t be going anywhere tonight. Thursday is the day where I don’t have any classes so I usually go out and do stuff on Wednesday nights but that isn’t going to happen tonight.

It is late afternoon and the snow has started to pick up and the sky has that orangeish tint to it when it snows out, making look even more spectacular than it already is.

I pull my jacket tighter to me as the wind starts to pick up and nip at my partially wet skin, sending shivers throughout my body. My phone beeps in my pocket and I pull it out seeing that I have a notification from Facebook. I click the button and see that someone liked one of my work out pictures. I don’t even pay attention to the name and just put my phone back in my pocket.

I scan my card at the front of the building so I can get in, security is special like that, then climb the stairs to the second floor where my dorm room is. I scan my card again to get in my room and throw my bag on the sofa and then turn on the TV to see if anything interesting is on.

I eventually settle on the news and the weatherman says the snow would continue for the next few days, giving us a total of almost seven inches in the next couple of days. I groan to myself, my weekend would be ruined if the snow continued like this.

I am about to change the station when a story on the news catches my eye. A boy about my age was stabbed repeatedly while walking home from work and was in the hospital in critical condition. My heart fell to my feet when they said the name of the boy: Niall Horan.


	2. Don't Leave Me

I sat up from the couch and paced around the room. Niall’s hurt? Who would do such a thing to him? And the bigger question is, why do I even care so much? That asshole walked out of my life and proceeded to make my life at school a living hell, evident to the scars that littered my body that I have kept hidden from people that I don’t want seeing them. Maybe he got what he deserved. _You can’t possibly agree with that._ Curse myself for thinking like that, but I am right, I don’t really agree with it, no matter how bad Niall treated me.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number that used to feel like home to me. There were a few rings before a woman’s voice spoke up.

“Hello?” she asked into the phone.

I could feel a smile forming on my face when I recognized the voice.

“Maura, it’s me Harry,” I say into the line.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and then she spoke up with happiness in her voice.

“Harry dear! It has been so long, how are you?” she asks me.

I smile into the phone and tell her everything is fine.

“I’m calling because I saw the story about Niall in the news,” I tell her flatly.

He tone quickly changes, I can hear her stifle a sob before she speaks to me again.

“Oh Harry, I’m afraid that it isn’t good at all, Niall’s in a coma and they don’t know if he will ever wake up.” She tells me.

My phone falls from my hand and lands on the floor. Niall’s in a coma? What if he doesn’t wake up? What if I’m never able to see him again?

I can hear Maura shouting through the phone and I quickly pick it up and put it against my ear.

“What hospital is he it,” I croak out, fighting back tears that are threatening to spill.

Maura tells me what hospital he is at and then I quickly hang up. I grab my keys from the hook on the wall and then run out of my dorm and to my car. The whole trip to the hospital has me worried, and I have no idea why I am even going after what Niall did to me.

When I pull up to the hospital, I have to stop and breathe a few times before I actually climb out of the car.

_You can do this Styles._

With a deep breath, I walk through the automatic doors and to the front desk.

“Excuse me?” I politely ask the lady.

She looks up from the computer and smiles at me.

“How may I help you sir?” she asks sweetly.

“What room is Niall Horan in?” I ask her.

She bows her head and quickly types something into the computer and then looks back up at me.

“Room 412. Take the elevator at the end of the hall to the fourth floor, then take a left out of the elevator and it will be the fourth door on your right.” She says with a smile.

I thank the woman and dart down the hallway to the elevator. I press the Up button a million times, wishing that it would just hurry up and get here. I sigh in relief when I hear that familiar “Ding” which means the elevator has arrived.

I press the button for floor four and the doors slide close and the elevator takes off. I can hear the music playing in the elevator and I find myself tapping my foot to the beat of the song.

The elevator finally arrived on the fourth floor and I darted to his room. I stopped in the doorway when I saw him and a tear escaped from my eye. They were tubes everywhere, including one that went into his throat. I could hear the heart monitor letting out a steading beeping sound and then I saw Maura sitting next to him, holding his hand.

She looked over to the doorway and smiled when she saw me. She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

“I’m so sorry Maura,” I sob as tears fall from my face.

She pulls back from me and puts her hands on my face. She wipes away the tears that are falling down my face with her thumbs.

She pulls me to her again and tells me that everything is going to be alright.

“Why don’t you sit with him for a while, I’m going to the cafeteria to get something to eat,” she tells me softly.

I nod my head and watch her leave the room. I look over at Niall and my heart continues to break. Who would do something like this to him? He has to have a tube to help him breathe so I don’t even see his chest moving by itself.

I walk over to the chair next to his bed and sit down. I reach out and take his hand in mine and gently stroke across the top with my thumb.

“God Niall, I am so sorry this happened to you.” I say softly. I pick up his hand and place a soft kiss to the back of it and then I let it lay next to his body again. The beeping of the heart monitor is the only thing that can be heard in the room besides his artificial lung thing.

I sit back in the chair as more tears threaten to spill out of my eyes. I wipe them away with the back of my hand and let out a sniffle.

“Please don’t leave me Niall, I forgive you, for everything,” I sob as tears fall from my face again.

I pull his hand to my cheek just to feel his touch again. Five years without my best friend by my side is too damn long.

I hear Maura clear her throat and I look over and see her smiling softly.

“You know he never stopped talking about you all these years,” Maura says.

My heart skips a beat. Why did he leave me alone then? What did I do wrong?

“What happened to you two?” she questions.

“I told him that I was gay and never saw him again,” I say barely above a whisper.

I bow my head in shame but then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Maura smiling at me. She rubs my back and I then wrap my arms around her.

“I never should have told him,” I sputtered.

Maura continues to rub my back and whispers sweet things to me.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Harry, I thought I raised him better than that,” she responds.

I look up at her and see that tears were spilling from her eyes.

I stand up and brush the tears from my face before I speak up again.

“I think that I should go,” I say softly and walk briskly out of the room. I make it to the elevator and press the “Down” button repeatedly, just wanting it to get here faster. When it finally makes it to the floor, I clamber inside and press the Lobby button.

As soon as the doors close, I collapse on the floor of the elevator and sob uncontrollably. I cry for Niall, I cry for how he left me all those years ago, I cry for me being stupid and telling him about my sexuality.

When the doors open, I see Maura standing there and she takes one look at me and ushers me into her arms.

“Come back up and keep him company, I need some sleep,” she whispers in my ear. I nod my head and we both ride the elevator back to his floor.

I give Maura one final hug before I walk down the hallway to Niall’s room and Maura takes the elevator back down so she can go home.

I hold onto the doorway when I take another look at him again. I can’t believe this is the same boy that I grew up with all those years ago, lying broken and alone on that hospital bed.

I take a seat at the empty chair next to his bed and gently stroke my thumb across his hand again.

“Don’t leave me Niall,” I say as a tear falls down my cheek.


End file.
